


Fragile

by Mooncalf



Series: Single-Chapter fics [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Comfort/Romance, F/M, Hurt
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-25
Updated: 2011-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooncalf/pseuds/Mooncalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelak, mungkin mereka berdua akan duduk dan tertawa bersama. Kelak, mungkin mereka akan mendapatkan saat-saat yang lebih indah, lebih membahagiakan, sepanjang setiap malam dan di bawah setiap cahaya matahari. Canon-Modified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragile

**Author's Note:**

> _  
> **Disclaimer:**   
> _   
> _I own nothing here. All names and characters, places, all of them, belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros company, Electronic Arts, and others. I just own the plot. There's no money making here._

" _Harry, menurutku kamu sudah menguasainya!" kata Hermione riang._

" _Asal besok bisa berhasil saja," kata Harry pelan. "Firebolt-ku jaraknya sangat lebih jauh daripada barang-barang di sini. Dia ada di kastil, sedangkan aku di lapangan..."_

" _Tak jadi soal," kata Hermione tegas. "Asal kamu berkonsentrasi benar-benar pada sapumu, dia akan datang. Harry, lebih baik kita tidur sebentar... Kamu perlu tidur."_

"...Kamu perlu tidur."

"Tidak," kata Harry, menghela napasnya. "Kamu yang perlu tidur, Hermione. Tidurlah. Biar aku bereskan semua ini..."

"Ah!" kata Hermione, setengah-kaget. Dia sama sekali melupakan kondisi ruang rekreasi yang berantakan karena dipakai mereka berdua berlatih mantra panggil berjam-jam.

Tapi, dilihat sekali lagi, tampaknya 'berantakan' bukanlah kata yang tepat. Sepertinya 'hancur lebur' lebih cocok untuk digunakan. Kursi dan sofa terbalik, meja-meja bergeser, dan buku-buku tergeletak di sana-sini. Beragam barang aneka rupa juga tergolek lemah di lantai, banyak di antaranya pecah dan retak - dan sebagian besar dari mereka berada di sekitar Harry, mengepungnya seperti sebuah benteng perlindungan kecil.

Kekacauan yang mereka lihat terasa setara jika seandainya seekor Troll dimasukkan ke dalam ruang rekreasi. Bagaimana anak-anak di atas bisa tetap tidur dengan keributan yang mereka berdua timbulkan, itu di luar akal mereka.

"Ya, memang," kata Harry, yang, terlepas dari kondisinya yang sudah sangat lelah, masih bisa nyengir melihat ekspresi kaget di wajah Hermione. "Baru sadar?"

Harry memanjat tumpukan benda yang mengelilinginya dengan hati-hati, takut menambah kerusakannya. Dia berdiri memandangi benda-benda tersebut, dan menghela napas panjang-panjang.

" _Well_ , kamu pergilah tidur duluan, kamu sudah tampak lelah sekali. Aku akan berusaha... Membereskan benda-benda ini dulu..."

Kata-kata Harry tersebut menyadarkan Hermione. Dia mengerjap, dan mendongak buru-buru.

"Oh! Tidak, tidak," kata Hermione cepat. "Aku akan bantu juga. Ini tanggung jawabku juga -"

"Tanggung jawabku, sebenarnya. Kalau sejak awal aku bisa mantra panggil, pasti benda-benda ini tak akan berantakan dan rusak begini, 'kan," kata Harry.

" _Well_ , ya," kata Hermione. Menyadari apa yang diucapkannya, dia buru-buru menambahkan, "M-maksudku - ya, tapi ini tanggung jawabku juga. Sini, kubantu."

Harry menoleh kepada Hermione, menatapnya. Kemudian, dia mendengus dan mengangguk.

"Ya, terima kasih," kata Harry, tersenyum.

"Kapan saja, Harry," kata Hermione. "Kapan saja. Nah, sekarang yang mana dulu nih yang diberesin..."

Harry terkekeh. Dia mulai beres-beres, mengurusi barang-barang yang besar terlebih dahulu. Mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya, Harry mengangkat beberapa kursi yang terbalik dan saling bertumpuk dengan mantra levitasi, mengembalikan mereka ke posisinya semula di sudut-sudut ruangan. Satu sofa besar yang terguling juga dia putar kembali, dan kaki-kakinya yang retak dia perbaiki dengan mantra _"Reparo"_ sederhana.

Sementara itu, Hermione memilih memperbaiki benda-benda kecil seperti tempat lilin, vas, pena-pena bulu, botol tinta, dan beberapa buku yang robek. Perlu ketelitian dalam memperbaiki benda-benda seperti itu, dan dia memilikinya dalam jumlah lebih dari cukup. Beberapa menit kemudian, jumlah barang-barang rusak telah berkurang setengahnya.

Hermione sedang melevitasi beberapa buku untuk kembali ke raknya saat dia terantuk sesuatu. Dia berhasil berpegangan ke sofa (yang sudah dikembalikan oleh Harry ke posisi awalnya) untuk mencegah dirinya jatuh. Kaget dan bingung, dia menunduk dan melihat benda yang baru saja ditabrak kakinya: sebuah tas sekolah hitam sederhana.

"Harry, ini tasmu?" tanya Hermione.

Menghentikan langkahnya, Harry menoleh ke Hermione dan melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk olehnya. Dia menatap tas tersebut, dan mengangguk.

"Ya. Itu tasku," jawab Harry. "Aku tadi belum membawanya ke kamar - langsung ke Aula Besar dari kelas Ramalan."

"Oh," kata Hermione. Dia mengayunkan tongkatnya, membuat buku-buku yang masih melayang-layang di depannya melesat ke rak dan menempatkan diri mereka dengan rapi. Menunduk lagi, dia melihat beberapa buku telah menyembul keluar dari tas tersebut, begitu juga beberapa gulungan perkamen dan pena bulu. Pastilah mereka keluar karena tertubruk oleh kakinya barusan - yang, ternyata, lebih kencang dari dugaannya.

Berlutut, dia meraih tas tersebut dan memasukkan buku-buku tersebut kembali ke dalamnya. Tas sekolah Harry terasa sangat ringan dan enteng, jika dibandingkan dengan tasnya. Isinya hanya ada dua buku untuk pelajaran tadi siang: Herbologi dan Ramalan. Isi di dalam tasnya pun berantakan: robekan-robekan perkamen, pena-pena bulu yang sudah patah, dan bahkan ada tongkat sihir palsu dari Fred dan George di sana.

Hermione menghela napas. Kadang dia lupa bahwa sahabatnya itu tetaplah seorang anak laki-laki. Dan seperti kebanyakan anak laki-laki lainnya, dia juga kurang dalam hal-hal seperti kerapihan, ketertiban, dan semacamnya.

Meraih gulungan-gulungan perkamen yang acak-acakan, dia membuka mereka satu per satu, mengibaskannya, sebelum menggulungnya lagi dengan lebih rapi. Dia mengikat setiap gulungan dengan rapi juga, dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas kembali.

Kebanyakan gulungan perkamen yang ada di dalam tas Harry adalah catatan-catatan. Ada beberapa catatan Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, Mantra, dan juga catatan untuk pelajaran Herbologi pagi tadi. Dua gulungan lainnya kosong, belum digunakan sama sekali. Mencapai gulungan terakhir, Hermione setengah menduga bahwa dia akan mendapati catatan Ramalan di dalamnya. Dia membuka ikatannya yang acak-acakan, dan, sebelum mengibaskannya, membacanya sedikit.

Judul di bagian paling atas perkamen tersebut membuatnya berhenti. Dia mengernyit, menatapnya dengan bingung. _Apa yang..._ batinnya. Penasaran, dia melanjutkan membaca isi perkamen itu.

Menit demi menit berlalu, dia bahkan tidak menyadari Harry telah membereskan barang-barang yang belum sempat dia bereskan. Semua sofa telah dikembalikan ke tempatnya, semua tempat lilin telah utuh kembali, dan buku-buku telah dikembalikan ke raknya. Ruang rekreasi telah kembali ke kondisinya semula: bersih, rapi, tanpa cela.

"Selesai," kata Harry senang, menyeka keringat di dahinya. Dia mengamati hasil kerjanya selama beberapa detik, merasa puas karena bisa merapikan semuanya kembali. Dan kalau mengingat beberapa jam lalu dia sama sekali tidak bisa melancarkan mantra panggil dengan benar...

Dia mendengus. Yang penting, sekarang ruang rekreasi sudah beres. Tinggal besok...

 _Ya... Besok..._

Harry menghela napas panjang-panjang. Dia menoleh ke Hermione, berkata, "Ayo, Hermione. Sudah selesai, kita sebaiknya tidur..."

Hermione menoleh kepadanya, dan Harry menahan napas melihat ekspresi wajah tersebut.

Pipi Hermione merona merah, matanya berkaca-kaca, dan bibir bawahnya gemetar. Dia tampak seperti mau menangis. Bingung, tak mengerti, dan merasa sangat khawatir, Harry membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya apa yang terjadi, ketika matanya menangkap tangan Hermione, dan melihat selembar perkamen di genggaman tangan tersebut.

Perkamen yang familiar.

Dan dia mengerti. Dia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, menunduk memandangi perkamen itu. Tak sanggup dirinya menatap mata Hermione, malu karena mengetahui bahwa Hermione telah membaca apa yang dia tulis di sana.

Namun kemudian suara isak pertama terdengar, menyapu bersih semua rasa malu yang menjaring di dalam diri Harry. Dia mendongak dengan panik, dan berjalan dengan cepat mendekati Hermione.

"Oh, tidak. Hermione, jangan. Jangan..."

Perkamen tersebut terlepas dari tangannya, Hermione memeluk Harry erat-erat. Sangat erat, seolah Harry adalah jangkarnya, seolah dia tak akan pernah mau melepaskannya, seolah jika dia melonggarkan sedikit saja lengannya yang melingkari Harry, dia akan menghilang dan pergi meninggalkannya selamanya.

Air matanya berkucuran, Hermione membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam di bahu Harry, membiarkan semua perasaan yang selama berminggu-minggu ini telah dia pendam dan dia bendung mengalir keluar semuanya.

"Hermione..." bisik Harry di telinganya. "Hermione... Kumohon... Kumohon jangan menangis."

Alih-alih berhenti, Hermione mengeratkan pelukannya. Dia menarik napasnya dengan susah payah, tersengal-sengal karena isakannya.

"H-Harry! Teganya kamu... kenapa... kenapa kamu menulis seperti itu?" sengal Hermione.

"Er... Kenapa..." Harry memejamkan matanya, tak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa. "Er... karena pelajaran Ramalan membosankan, sehingga aku menulisnya?"

Dia tahu, dia sangat tahu bahwa upayanya untuk bergurau sangat buruk. Hermione mengeluarkan suara antara tertawa dan terisak, kemudian menarik sebelah tangannya - dan memukulkannya ke dada Harry.

"Ouch. Hei, jangan," kata Harry, meringis kecil. "Merlin, Hermione, aku bisa-bisa tewas sebelum tugas besok tiba! Kamu mencekikku dan memukulku!"

Lagi, Hermione mengeluarkan suara gabungan tawa dan isak tersebut. Mau tak mau Harry mendengus pelan. Merasakan bahunya basah karena air mata Hermione, dia menghela napas, dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk membelai punggung Hermione.

Butuh beberapa menit dan usapan, namun akhirnya isak Hermione mereda, dan dia hanya terdiam sembari sesekali mengeluarkan isak pelan di bahu Harry. Tak menghentikan belaiannya di punggung Hermione, Harry memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan dirinya bersandar di tubuh sahabatnya tersebut.

"Tidak, sebenarnya," bisik Harry, "Alasan sebenarnya... aku menulis itu... adalah karena semua yang kutulis di sana benar. Aku harus mengeluarkannya sebelum... besok. Sehingga kalau besok... aku... yah..."

Harry menelan ludahnya, menghela napas pelan. Dia melanjutkan, "Barang-barangku pasti diperiksa, 'kan? Jadi, mereka pasti akan membuka tasku, dan mendapatkan surat tersebut, dan kamu akan bisa -"

"Jangan mengatakan hal itu," Hermione berbisik dengan ngeri. "Jangan... tidak akan. Tidak boleh! Kamu akan selamat besok, kamu akan bisa menjalankan tugas dengan baik! Masa' - masa' kamu..."

Hermione terisak. "Masa' kamu... Menganggap latihan ini sia-sia! Aku sudah menemanimu dari sore, Harry James Potter! Kamu harus berhasil! Kamu pasti berhasil besok! Pasti! Tidak boleh tidak! Jangan berkata atau berpikir macam-macam!"

Harry mendengus pelan, lagi. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Hermione, membiarkan dirinya menerima kehangatan dari tubuh sahabatnya itu... Dari tubuh satu-satunya orang yang sangat dia sayangi hingga menyamai ingatan akan orangtuanya. Dari satu-satunya orang yang menemaninya selama beberapa minggu ini, sepanjang malam ini, di jam-jam yang mungkin akan menjadi detik-detik terakhir hidupnya. Dia menghirup aroma keringat dari Hermione, merasakan rambut cokelatnya yang lebat menggelitik sisi wajahnya. Dia menyesal baru merasakan semuanya sekarang, baru menyadari semua hal ini siang tadi, dan baru bisa melakukan ini malam ini.

Dia menyesal...

 _Tapi..._

"Kumohon, Hermione..." bisik Harry. "Aku punya dua permohonan, sebelum besok pagi tiba. Mau dengar?"

Hermione tidak langsung menjawab. Dia diam lama sekali di bahu Harry, sebelum akhirnya, ketika api perapian sudah mulai berkeretak karena kayu sudah nyaris sepenuhnya menjadi arang, dia mengangguk.

"Katakan saja," bisik Hermione.

Harry menarik napas dalam. Dia berkata di bahu Hermione, "Pertama... Kumohon. Besok jangan menangis, apapun hasilnya. Tidak, dengar dulu," kata Harry buru-buru, saat dia merasakan pelukan Hermione bertambah erat.

"Dengar..." kata Harry pelan. "Kumohon... Jangan menangis. Tabahlah... Demi aku, Hermione. Lakukanlah demi aku. Bisa 'kan?"

Hermione menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas di bahunya, namun dari anggukan yang dia berikan, Harry tahu bahwa Hermione baru saja mengiyakan.

Dia menyanggupi permohonan tersebut.

Dan, entah kenapa, mata Harry menjadi jauh lebih panas dan berair dibandingkan sebelumnya karena itu.

"Ba-bagus," bisik Harry, suaranya bergetar. "Bagus. Kemudian, yang kedua..."

Dia diam lama sekali. Sangat lama, sampai-sampai Hermione bergumam pelan tidak jelas di bahunya, "Hmm?"

"Ya... Yang kedua... Ini..." bisik Harry. Dia mendapati suaranya sudah tidak bergetar lagi, dan dia bersyukur karena hal tersebut. Dia ingin kuat demi dirinya, demi Hermione, demi semuanya. Menarik napas pelan, dia melanjutkan, "Penuhi isi paragraf kedua di surat itu. Bisa 'kan?"

"Penuhi... apa..." Hermione mengerjap. Dia memutar otaknya, berusaha mengingat isi paragraf kedua. Perlu beberapa detik baginya untuk bisa mengingatnya sepenuhnya, dan, sadar apa yang baru saja diminta oleh Harry, dia memukul dada Harry keras-keras.

"Ouch! Merlin, jangan dong. Sakit, tahu," kata Harry, meringis.

"Biarin! Seenaknya saja kamu! Apa-apaan permintaan terakhir itu?" kata Hermione dengan galak.

"Ya... Tapi... Er..." Harry mendengus. "Tapi... Anggap saja itu lelucon terakhir, 'kan?"

Hermione diam sesaat, sebelum mendengus. Harry mulai terkekeh, dan beberapa detik kemudian mereka sudah tertawa di bahu masing-masing. Mereka tak bisa percaya akan apa yang baru saja mereka saling setujui, apa yang baru saja Harry minta - sesuatu yang sangat tidak sesuai dan tidak beres, jika dilihat dari sifatnya yang sudah-sudah.

Tapi, di suatu malam yang kemungkinan akan menjadi malam terakhirmu, kamu bebas kan mau apa saja?

Hermione mengangguk di bahu Harry, membuatnya merasa seolah beban terangkat penuh-penuh dari dirinya. Mereka terus berpelukan seperti itu, dan, akhirnya, mereka menyadari bahwa dari tadi mereka berputar-putar perlahan. Sangat pelan, hingga tidak mereka sadari, namun perubahan posisi mereka kentara. Entah siapa yang memulai, entah bagaimana bisa mereka lakukan.

Menyadari bahwa tubuh mereka mulai terasa sangat berat, mereka melonggarkan pelukan masing-masing. Hermione diam saja di bahu Harry, memandangi karpet di bawah kaki mereka. Perkamen tersebut tergeletak lumayan jauh dari posisi mereka berdua, karena dia tak bisa melihatnya...

 _Perkamen tersebut..._

"Harry?"

"Ya, Hermione?"

Hermione menggigit bibirnya. Dia mempertimbangkannya sejenak, namun tampaknya ini paling tepat untuk dilakukan... Karena pilihannya adalah sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali.

"Aku mau bertanya dua hal... boleh? Tolong dijawab, yang jujur," bisiknya.

"Apapun," jawab Harry.

Hermione menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, menguatkan dirinya. Dia mendorong Harry, membuat lengan mereka berdua, yang tadinya saling melingkari satu sama lain, terlepas dan terkulai. Sebelah tangannya masih bertahan di bahu Harry, Hermione mendongak menatap sepasang mata hijau milik sahabatnya selama bertahun-tahun, mata yang sudah sangat berbeda dibandingkan seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam acak-acakan yang pertama kali dia lihat dulu di Hogwarts Express.

Dan dia bertanya, "Yang kamu tulis di sana... Sebenarnya mana yang kamu harapkan?"

Harry mengerjap bingung. Dia berkata, "Apa... yang mana?"

"Sebagai kakak, atau... sebagai..."

Hermione membiarkan kata-katanya tak selesai. Harry menatapnya dengan bingung selama sedetik, sebelum dia mengerti sepenuhnya apa yang Hermione maksudkan. Dia mengerjap dua kali, mulutnya terbuka sedikit. Dia tak menyangka akan ditanya akan hal tersebut...

Seharusnya dia tergagap. Seharusnya dia menjadi salah tingkah, atau memalingkan wajah, dengan pipi memerah seperti beberapa puluh menit lalu, saat dia menyadari Hermione telah membaca surat tersebut. Seharusnya dia tak bisa berkata-kata, sama seperti ratusan ribu anak laki-laki lainnya yang ditanyakan hal seperti ini, menghadapi situasi dan kondisi seperti dirinya ini.

Namun, alih-alih melakukan hal-hal tersebut, Harry malah bergerak. Dengan keberanian yang mungkin setara dengan Godric Gryffindor sendiri, dia menyentuh bibir Hermione.

Dengan bibirnya sendiri.

.

Dan tak ada kata-kata terucap. Mereka memisahkan diri, mata menatap satu sama lain, sepenuhnya sadar akan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Harry memandangi Hermione, berusaha mencerna bahwa semuanya barusan bukanlah mimpi, dan bahwa dia memang benar-benar baru saja menjawab pertanyaan Hermione.

Lagi, tanpa kata-kata.

"Kapan..." Hermione bertanya dengan suara tertahan, "Kapan kamu berniat memberitahuku?"

Harry menatapnya, mengolah kata-kata Hermione tersebut. _Kapan dia akan memberitahunya? Kapan dia akan benar-benar mengatakannya padanya? Kapan dia akan mendapatkan keberanian untuk mengungkapkannya, andai saja malam ini Hermione tidak membaca perkamen tersebut?_

 _Kapan mereka bisa saling mengakui bahwa mereka menyayangi satu sama lain, bahwa mereka mencintai satu sama lain, andai saja malam ini Hermione tidak terantuk tas tersebut, dan membaca perkamen itu, surat acak-acakan dan berantakan yang ditulis Harry di tengah-tengah pelajaran Ramalan... sebuah surat yang ditulis sambil lalu, namun berisi seluruh hatinya?_

Tak memerlukan jawaban, dan tak sanggup memberi jawaban, Hermione dan Harry bertemu kembali. Keinginan mereka untuk saling merasakan satu sama lain bertambah, dan kali ini ciuman mereka tidak sepolos yang pertama; belah bibir mereka saling mengecap, mereka memejamkan mata...

Hermione menjadi yang pertama maju, dia mendorong Harry ke sofa, membuat mereka terjungkal dan mendarat di sana dengan empuk. Ciuman mereka terputus karena tenaga jatuh mereka, mereka tertawa dan terkikik satu sama lain. Saling tatap, melihat api yang sama di mata masing-masing, kemudian kembali berciuman, merasa seolah dunia hanya ada untuk mereka berdua.

Perkamen tersebut tergeletak di dekat perapian, akhirnya terbakar oleh lidah-lidah api yang menyala, dan lenyap dari keberadaan. Kelak, suatu saat, mungkin mereka berdua akan duduk dan berbicara bersama, mengingat perkamen tersebut, menyesal karena mereka tidak menyimpannya. Mungkin mereka akan mendapatkan malam-malam yang lebih indah, lebih membahagiakan, sepanjang malam dan di bawah seluruh matahari...

Tapi mereka tak peduli. Hanya ada mereka berdua malam ini, dan mereka akan rela mengorbankan seribu masa hidup demi menjaga kelangsungan malam, agar pagi tak menjelang dan fajar tak menyingsing.

Hanya mereka, malam ini.

.

-XXXXXXX-

.

 _Surat Wasiat dan Pesan Kematian_

 _Harry James Potter,_

 _Lemari bawah tangga, Surrey_

 _Hermione,_

 _Jika kamu membaca surat ini, atau mungkin diberitahu mengenai keberadaan surat ini, aku pasti sudah tewas. Ya, dengan mengingat apa yang harus kuhadapi besok, mungkin aku ada di dalam tumpukan kotoran naga atau menjadi Harry goreng saat kamu membaca ini._

 _Kalau aku menjadi kotoran naga, berikan aku ke Fred dan George, siapa tahu mereka bisa menyebarkanku ke seluruh kastil. Ha! Makan tuh kotoran naga! Jangan lupa kasih Malfoy jatah yang paling banyak! Dan kalau aku menjadi Harry goreng, atau Harry bakar, mungkin kamu bisa mengirimku ke Surrey. Dudley pasti senang makan gorengan tambahan. Kasihan dia, dietnya nggak ada habisnya._

 _Tertawalah, Hermione... Kumohon. Tertawalah._

 _Sekarang untuk wasiat dan pesan-pesannya..._

 _Aku menulis ini di tengah pelajaran Ramalan yang super membosankan, dan aku menatap keluar jendela. Ada beberapa burung yang sedang terbang di luar sana. Begitu bebas, begitu lega, begitu hidup... Sangat tidak sepertiku. Mereka terbang bersama, beriringan bersama teman-teman mereka. Mereka semua akan bersama hingga ke balik gunung yang terjauh, hingga ke langit yang tinggi dan gelap._

 _Aku iri pada mereka._

 _Aku hanya memiliki satu orang yang mau bersamaku. Seseorang yang cerdas, pintar, sangat pintar hingga sanggup untuk percaya bahwa aku tak memasukkan namaku ke Piala panggang itu dan seseorang yang selalu ada untukku._

 _Kamu._

 _Kamu tak pernah tidak mempercayaiku, Hermione. Kamu selalu ada untukku. Kamu menyelamatkanku saat kelas satu. Kamu menemukan bahwa monster itu adalah Basilisk, mempertaruhkan nyawamu sendiri, di kelas dua. Kamu bersedia membantuku menyelamatkan Sirius, waliku, menembus batas-batas ruang dan waktu. Kamu melaporkan Firebolt untukku, kamu mau mengadukan Peta Perampok juga demi aku... Aku bisa mengerti sekarang._

 _Kamu yang melatihku selama ini, menemaniku di perpustakaan, mencari-cari materi untuk kejuaraan ini, sampai-sampai meninggalkan kegiatan belajarmu. Kamu benar-benar sahabat yang sangat baik, tak pernah sedikit pun kamu tidak baik padaku._

 _Lalu, sekarang aku mendapati waktuku untuk hidup mungkin cuma tinggal beberapa belas jam lagi... Aku mengerti betapa berartinya kamu untukku. Hermione, kamu adalah satu-satunya orang yang kusayangi hingga jauh ke dasar hatiku. Ada ingatan akan ibuku, ada ayahku... Dan kamu di sana. Hanya ada kalian bertiga._

 _Oke. Aku tak bermaksud gombal, dan bahwa kita harusnya, er... Menikah, punya anak, atau semacamnya - mungkin saja, sih. Aku tak tahu. Tapi kalau kamu mau, kamu sebagai kakak juga bisa. Kakak yang cerewet, kutu buku, tapi sangat baik._

 _Jadi, karena kamu adalah kakak yang tak akan pernah kumiliki, atau kekasih yang tak akan pernah kunikahi... Aku memberikan kepadamu semua yang kumiliki, apapun itu. Semuanya, dari emas hingga koperku, semuanya untukmu, Hermione._

 _Nah, sekarang, karena jam pelajaran Ramalan sudah mau selesai, dan semua hal formal sudah kutulis, hanya ada satu lagi yang perlu kuberitahu untukmu - sesuatu yang belum pernah kuucapkan kepada siapapun sebelumnya di dalam hidupku. Aku sungguh-sungguh berharap aku bisa mengatakan ini kepadamu secara langsung sebelum seekor naga memanggangku dan menjadikanku makan siang, tapi, mengingat sifatku, mungkin akan sulit. Jadi, aku minta maaf, karena aku tak akan bertemu denganmu lagi, dan tak bisa membuatmu mendengar ini langsung dariku._

 _Aku mencintaimu_

 _Harry Potter_

.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:**
> 
> Aku mendapatkan inspirasi untuk menulis ini, plotnya, sampai settingnya setelah mendengar lagu _**All that I'm asking for**_ by _**Lifehouse**_ **.**
> 
> Sore hari ini, aku membaca buku HP GoF, masuk ke adegan ini, dan lagu tersebut diputar. Mendadak ada dua hal muncul di kepalaku bersamaan:
> 
> 1) Bayangkanlah kamu memiliki sahabat, sahabat yang sangat dekat denganmu. Kamu setia dengannya, kamu menyayanginya, kamu sangat peduli padanya. Besok dia akan pergi untuk melakukan sesuatu. Kamu sudah berusaha mati-matian untuk menolongnya mempersiapkan diri menghadapi hari esok, tapi tetap, kemungkinan besar dia tidak akan kembali lagi. Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa yang akan kamu lakukan pada satu malam ini?
> 
> 2) Bayangkan kamu memiliki sahabat, sahabat yang sangat dekat denganmu. Dia telah menolongmu banyak sekali, selalu bersikap baik kepadamu, selalu ada bersamamu dalam suka dan duka. Besok kamu akan pergi untuk melakukan sesuatu, dan kemungkinan besar kamu tidak akan kembali lagi untuk bertemu dengannya. Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa yang akan kamu lakukan pada satu malam ini?
> 
> Usahaku untuk menguraikannya dalam satu OS ini mungkin masih kurang, butuh pengembangan - misalnya, bentuk surat wasiat yang _Cliche_ , plot yang membosankan, atau apapun juga - karena itu aku mengharapkan _Feedback_ dari Anda semua - _Reviews_ , kritik, saran, dan sebagainya.


End file.
